Accidents
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Hey! This is the new verision of the Pursuit! Please go read it, and wish it was sooo much better and come back and be amazed at what 3 years of writing can do! Follow, Favorite, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! As I promised, I am reconstructing the Pursuit! The pursuit was finished at the end of 2014, which is still up if you would like to view! However I am completely starting from scratch with the same story line. Since it was 3 years ago, those files are long gone, and unfortuantly I cannot copy and paste from . But here it is, the New Pursuit. Review, follow and favorite if you are enjoying the rewritten story! I decided to change the name because in reality it is a new story. Same plot, same issues, just sooo much better!

 **Chapter 1**

The sky began to brighten with the suns beautiful rays, rising over the water, warming the air. Everyone's asleep but me. My mind is consumed with reports, survaliance footage. Trying to see whats missing, trying to find him. Where could he have gone? A man in a large metal suite can't hide too well. I sigh out as my coffee cup sits empty and my eyes blur from the lack of sleep. _'Come on Grayson, stay awake. No sleep-'_ my thoughts are inturupted from the loud alarm blasting through the tower with the red blinding light. _'Finally, a break'_ I rush beside Beastboy on the floor as Starfire zooms ahead in the air.

We enter the main room in time for Raven to warp from the floor next to Cyborg as he punches the computer keys, looking for the emergency. "Yo, its Adonis." He yells, "Sending cordinances to everyone" he stands running to the door.

"Titans go!" I yell as we rush to the city. In an instant I fly out of the garage landing on the pavement followed by the T-car. we speed to the city streets with Raven and Starfire above. My head aches as we continue the trip until we are parked in front of the old shoe factory. Raven smiles lightly at me as she uses her powers to take the bend rod out of the door handles. Although my mind is consumed with the man on the other side, I take the second to smile back. Its aa rare royalty when Raven shares a smile, and I've learned not to take it for granted ever again. Not since Trigon.

We run down the halls to the large open room where he waits for us. He laughs loud as he sees us, "Man, I thought you guys would have found me hours ago!" he exclaims, "Maybe I'm just too buff your scared." He smiles flexing his large robotic arm.

"Considering the only muscles you have are scrawny, nah." I smile, "Titans! GO!" I order.

The team decends on him. Starfire throws her starbolts at his suit, but is quickly stopped as his armor bounces it back at her. "Nice try sweetie." He laughs as he hits beastboy with his right arm as the green changeling runs full force as a lion. Cyborg is quick to hop on his back but immediately is flung back into me. we crash across the room into crates. As we try to get up Starfire is sent hurdling into us as she attempted to throw Adonis. Raven picks up the heavy machines attempting to crush him between them. but he quickly throws them at her.

Managing to block the first one, the second one crashes her down to the ground hard. As we begin to head to the side of the warehouse, I catch a glimpse of her mangled arm bent in the wrong position. Theres no way it isn't broke. Her face wears a shade of pain and her nose is spewing blood. "Raven!" Starfire screams as she sees Adonis ready to strike her again. She puts her black dome up in a shield, but he goes through it. We all stop stunned as the man disappears into the force field. But we are running as we hear her blood curtling scream through it. Immediately we try breaking the field.

My bow staff hammers at it, as Cyborg shoots his canon, Starfire shoots her starbolts. Again the scream echos through the room, and continues. the field begins to crack as we continue to attack it. Suddenly the dome bursts and Adonis smashes us all back with one kick. We scramble as he runs through the door. But we stop as we see her. quickly I take off my cape covering her. tears stream through her wide eyes as she lays motionless, stunned. Her leotard ripped to shreds. Her body bruised and bleeding. I feel her emotions through the bond. "Go after him." I order the team.

"But Raven!" Beastboy argues.

"Don't." I turn to the team quietly talking, "Just go." They nod taking off. They sense my tone, they know that I'm not doing it because I want Adonis caught. I tell them to leave because Raven doesn't need an audience right now. As they leave I quickly punch for an ambulance as her pale hand touches my wrist stopping me.

"No. Home." Tears slide out of her eyes.

"You need checked out." I put my hand over hers.

"Please." She pleads. I nod softly. I cant make her report it. I cant make her sit through police questioning, or a pelvic exam. I put the commuicater in my pocket and slide my arms under her, carrying her bridal style. She curls into my touch, clinging to me for dear life. With the T-car and my bike outside I sit her in the T-car and slide into the drivers seat. I dial cyborg and he answers as hes running chasing Adonis.

"Bring my bike home, Cy." I order. "I'll take good care of your baby."

"Gotcha Robin. Take care of her." he hangs up.

We drive slowly back to the tower as the thin girl sits next to me shivering, clutching my cape around her. We get into the tower and I immediately lock the garage door, this seems to sooth her just a fraction. I carefully cradle her back into my arms as she whimpers with her left arm. "I think its broke Rae." She nods softly, "Anything else hurt?" But this sends her trembling in my arms. I gently hold her tighter shushing her. "I'm here." I whisper. Standing outside her door I sigh as it opens. Gently I carry her in. I flick the switch to her bathroom and sit her on the counter. I sigh afraid of her reaction. "This is your last chance to change your mind on reporting it raven. Are you sure you don't want to?" she nods softly avoiding my gaze.

I turn the water on the tub, plugging it and poring some of her oil into the bottom. I grab a fresh wash cloth and towels sitting them on the counter. "Do you want me to step out?" I don't finish before her hand clutches mine. I gently turn my hand over holding hers. "I'm sorry." I tear up turning to avoid looking at her. I take a knife out of my compartment and gently cut the fabric away down her back. I look into the mirror at her exposed back. Her skin bruised from her brutal attack. I grab a hand towel and hand it to her. "You can cover your chest as I pull the fabric forward. I wont look." She nods as I begin to take it off. finally she sits on the counter with a small towel covering her front. Her skin is covered in bruises and cuts. I look away as I gently pick her from the counter and sit her in the warm bath.

She grits her teeth as the water touches her cuts and bruises, but sighs at the slight relief. I take a wash cloth and gently wash her back and arms. She trembles still as her knees are clutched to her chest. I wash her soft hair and see the bruises on her scalp. There's nowhere she didn't hurt. Drying her off I carry her in a towel to her bed. I search through her draawers coming up with an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants. I help her dress in them as her face no longer cries but remains blanks.

"When Cyborg gets back we'll have him set your arm and get it in a cast." I gently brush her damp hair from her face. "Can I do anything else?"

"No." she sighs on tremble filled breath, "Thank you." she threatens to cry again.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." I sigh, "Is that okay?"

She nods and looks down, "come back and stay with me." she looks to the dark sky out her window, "I'm not okay being alone right now."

I softly lean in kissing her forehead, "always." I smile, "I'll get some things around, and I'll be back." She nods looking to her broken arm.

Walking through the door it closes with a swoosh. I lean on the wall across from the door staring at her name. RAVEN. I sigh sliding to the floor with my head in my hands. I hear the footsteps approaching. I look up to see Cyborg, and he's worried. "She didn't want to report, and I couldn't make her. Her arms broken."

"He's in booking now."

"Good" I sigh. "Don't make her talk." I look up at him. "She needs her arm taken care of. I told her I'd be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the morning after pill." I stand.

"So he really-" he begins

"Yes. He did. Right now shes very fragile and vulrenable. Don't mention him or it. Just don't talk to her." I sigh, "I'll be back.

The lady at the pharmacy gave me the oddest look as I approached the counter with the Plan B box and a bag of Almond Joys. Relief came when the lady didn't speak but simply placed them in the bag. I rode home letting my thoughts consume me. parking in the garage I walk up the stairs to hear dead silence. The three sit in the front room silent. I sigh as they all wear gloomy faces. I start a kettle of water as I head to my room changing into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I fold a blanket and take the pillow, sitting in on the counter as I finish making her cup of tea. I walk to her room with the cub on a saucer, the grocery bag in the other with a bottle of water shoved in it. I carry my blanket and pillow with the bag underneath it.

The door swooshes open before I have a chance to knock. I look in to see her curled in a ball with her arm now in a black cast. Her eyes are dry and she looks drowsy. I sit my blanket and pillow on the bed. Then sitting her tea on the nightstand. "Well your arm looks better, did he give you pain meds?" I take my water out of the sack placing it on the stand. She nods next to me. I hold up the almonjoys, "Your favorite." She lightly smiles and I immediately wish it was the same smile as before the accident. "and the more complicated gift." I sigh. I take the box out of the bag. "The morning after pill." I turn looking her into the eyes. "it will stop any sperm from getting to an egg, or the egg from implanting." I explain.

"I know." She sighs taking the box sitting up slightly.

"Have you taken one before?" my eyebrows furrow.

"No." she looks at the box. "I'm a virgin." She sighs, "Was."

"I'm sorry." I clasp her hand into mine.

"Everyone is." She pulls away tearing the box open. She motions for me to grab her tea, as she pops the pill into her mouth. She lays back down placing her arm on a pillow. I put my pillow on the unused side of the bed and lay down with my blanket over me. I don't touch her, I lay silently looking at the ceiling. She moves slightly placing the cast on my chest and her head on my shoulder. She curls into me. I lightly rub her back as I feel my shirt dampen at her soft tears. I feel her body shake as she silently sobs into my chest. I feel so in love with her on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, hello! Thanks for dropping by for Chapter 2 of Accidents. Again, this is the remake of the Pursuit. I took the pursuit off of my page, because someone pointed out that this was against the rules. However its okay, it stunk anyway! Hoping to keep up with this story! Im really enjoying remaking it. Without the original up, it wont go exactly on the same lines, since the files are no longer saved on my crappy laptop. Please review if you're liking it. Follow and favorite it!

 **Chapter 2**

The tower is abnormally quiet over the next week, and everyone seems to be under the dark cloud. While she didn't ask, each team member takes a shift guarding outside of Ravens room. I don't think she really notices anyone but me. At night I send everyone to bed and slide next to her on the bed.

The only one having issues with Raven and I's routine is Starfire. Cyborg doesn't even bat an eye that she finds comfort sleeping on my chest. He knows she needs me right now. Everyone does but Starfire. I hear her comments under her breath and her huffs as I relieve her from guarding the door so I can lay next to her. She seems under the dark cloud too, but it's not from the accident. It's from the attention Raven is getting from it, that she's not. But Raven doesn't want it. She didn't want this to happen. Let alone everyone to know about it.

She doesn't cry as much anymore, she seems to be healing. To beginning the process of returning to herself. I know she'll never be the same Raven. She'll always have this fear, and pain stashed in the back of her mind.

The sun pierces my eyes as I awake in her bed. I look to my chest to see the warm figure gone from her usual position. Panic rushes through me as I rip the covers off of me rushing into her bathroom to see the glass fogged with steam and her naked figure through it. I quickly look away. "Sorry, i didn't notice you get up." I breath.

"It's fine." She pears through the glass. I see her soft smile, "will you help me?"

"What?" I almost exclaim through the steamy bathroom.

"Don't get too excited boy blunder." She sighs, turning the water off, "I forgot my towel in the closet."

"Oh, that I can do." I smile grabbing the plush grey towel handing it to her over the glass door. She steps out moments later with the towel wrapped around her torso.

"Sleep well?" She mumbles

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to sleep when you kick me out of your room" I rub my neck looking at her.

"I won't kick you out.." she shoots me a crooked smile, "on one condition"

"Look, I really don't feel like selling my soul yet." I joke.

"Close, but not that." She steps closer to me.

"What then?" I smile as she stands in front of me. Gently she reaches up with her uncasted hand to my face. She softly caresses my cheek, but swipes her fingernail to the edge of my mask. I jerk back grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry." She looks down quickly sliding her hand back to her chest.

"No." I grab her wrist back. She looks up at me. "It's okay." I lightly smile.

"Are you sure?" She hesitates

"Yes." I drop my hand to my side as her finger goes back into postition. Gently she lifts the corners of my mask. I close my eyes as I feel it lifting. Then it's gone. I sigh opening my eyes. Her eyes meet mine.

This moment could last a lifetime as she holds my mask staring into my eyes. She drops the mask to the floor and gently presses her palm to my cheek, gazing deeper. I place my hands on her sides as she's so close.

She's so close. Her breath is on my lips, it's hot and calling me. Her soft skin pressed to my flesh. Nothing but a towel on and I want nothing more than to feel her lips on mine. She softly smiles as she backs away, and what was so close seems so far. I want to close our gap, but with no excuse I gently smile letting her go.

"They're absolutely beautiful." She smiles handing my mask back to me, "thank you, Robin"

"It's Richard." I smile.

"You didn't have to tell me that." She stands stunned.

"I'm making the choice you didn't have, Raven. Vulnerability." I smile, "want some breakfast?"

"I thought maybe I'd eat with everyone else today" she follows me back into her room.

"You don't have to." I turn to her.

"I need to get back to somewhat normal." She sighs.

"Okay." I smile, "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Richard." She states, I turn to see her smile, "I figured it would be Jason or something." This sends me into a chuckle as I walk out the door.

Rushing to my room with my mask halfway on, I secure myself within where I shower in my bathroom, brushing my hair back into its spikes and brushing my teeth. I change into a fresh uniform and a mask. I manage to make it to the main room just as Raven is entering. The ark cloud seems to be dimensionshing as Raven walks in. With the team talking quietly and avoiding any subject to Raven an argument breaks out between Beastboy and Cyborg over meat. I look over to. Raven next to me and notice her unamused look. She stares at her hands. I lean over whispering into her ear. "If your overwhelmed, we can leave the room". She gently nods no and sighs.

"It's nice to see you Rae." Cyborg smiles at her.

"Yeah! We were super worried!" Beastboy sighs. Starfire shoots him a glare.

"It's nice to see her, right Star?" He scoots from her glare.

Everyone's attention is on Starfire now. She gulps and smirks, "of course. However it's very upsetting that I must remain in uniform with the rule #330. All Titans must be battle ready. Uniforms are a daily mandatory." She recites, "and she is in the sweat of pants." She sips her water.

"Starfire" I begin to scold. But Raven makes the first move. She quickly wipes her mouth and gets up, "excuse me" she slowly walks out of the room. I turn my attention back to her, "that's a write up, with probational actions."

"For following the rules?" She smirks "no, maybe you should have the up written."

"Dude, what's wrong with you." Beastboy yells at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She looks down at her lap, "write me then, I do not care. Obviously you would side with the girlfriend."

"Your on graveyard shift for the next 2 months on patrol, along with dishes, and upholding your daily chores" I snarl.

She snickers picking up her plate and throwing it in the trash along with her silverware. "Dishes done"

"What's going on?" I question her, "this isn't like you."

"No this isn't like her. Boo-hoo she had sex! That doesn't give her a right to take you away from me." She crosses her arms. We all stare shocked. "She's not the victim, Robin. She's the god damn villain. I don't even know why she joined the team! She's a D-E-M-ON."

"You are no longer permitted to the Titans towers. You need to leave" Cyborg steps up. This stuns her and she stares blankety. This was not the outcome she was hoping for. She silently turns leaving the main room.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Beastboy questions.

"What can we do?" Cyborg sighs, "she's said to much. I don't feel safe with her in the tower with Raven. There's so much hate for a girl who did nothing to Star."

"Agreed." I sigh. "I'm going to go check on Raven"

My rage is out of control at this point and I cant feel my fingertips from how tight, I am squeezing my fists. I sigh out as I stand outside of her door, I knock lightly. No response. I punch in the code and it swooshes open. She lays facing the window away from me. I walk to her side sitting on the bed as her eyes stare out the window. The tears are gone, but the streaks trail her face. She was finally getting better it seemed, but in reality she's never going to be over this horror.

"When does this get better?" she continues to stare

"Maybe it would be good to talk to a counselor." I sigh, "I know your comfortable talking to me. But-" I trail off looking down, "I don't think I can know every detail without losing it on him. Everytime I think of what happened, I just want to go down there and shatter his collarbone."

"It's the first time you've said anything about that night, or what happened." She sighs.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, "Wont happen again."

"Richard" she sits up slightly smiling at the name, "If I'm going to get over this, I need everyone to come to terms with what happened. I need everyone to stop thinking about it, so they can stop looking at me with that… look."

"Do I give it to you?" I look into her eyes.

"No, because this gave you an excuse."

"What?" I forrow my brow, "An excuse?"

"To be close to me." she lightly reaches out and touches my face. She gently slides the mask off, gazing into my eyes. "But I don't understand why you haven't made a move yet". This statement sends a shocked look on my face, but it quickly vanishes as my hand presses the back of her head as I lean into her gaze. Gently I press into her lips. They're soft and sweet as she presses back into me. Her thin hand caresses my jaw as I grip her hips. We break the kisses as her casted arm gets in the way.

"That was nice." She bites her lip.

"It was." I smile

"I love looking at your eyes." She snickers, "Richard."

"Everyone calls me Dick though."

"Dick?" she thinks for a moment. "That seems more believable."

"And Jason was?" I laugh

"Yeah, I always thought it would be a common name."

"My brothers' name is Jason."

"You have a brother?" she gasps.

"Not blood, you see it all started a long time ago. . ."

The conversations spewed out of me, and I couldn't stop. We both talked for hours, about the Batfamily and Azzarath. All of our hidden secrets, our unspoken pasts, were told to one another. We talked all night and when the sun rose we curled up together, until we fell asleep. It's the most comfortablest sleep Ive ever had. I guess sharing your life with someone and getting things off of your chest, really does make you feel better.

When we woke together she gently raised her lips up to mine, pressing softly into mine. Suddenly my head spun and I saw everything that she told me from her eyes. I saw myself saving her from hell. I saw her joining the team, her fathers' terrors, and even Adonis's attack. I gasped as it finally ended with her looking into my eyes. Stunned I looked at the purple haired girl, her eyes never seemed as beautiful as they are right now.

"Raven." I gasp, leaning in kissing her. She kisses back softly. "I love you." I break holding her tight,

"I know. You told me in your sleep." She smiles.

"Oh." I smile. I bite my lip

"I love you too." She leans back in kissing me softly. My heart pounds so loud in my chest as I hear those words. I don't think, I will ever have a better morning than this one right here.


End file.
